


Where Lovers Go

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham warrior princess, Daryl overreacts, M/M, Mentions of carrier pigeons, Paul is Daryl's rock, These two idiots miss each other, bottom!Jesus, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Daryl is on his way to Hilltop to see Paul. A scare almost sends him running home, but Paul makes it alright; then Daryl makes it even better.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this thing for a few weeks now and finally finished it. I hope all my hard work was worth it. Let me know what you think.

Part One

Sometimes, Daryl doesn't mind being the bottom. Sometimes, he absolutely loves it. He loves the affection, the soft touches, the adoring words, and the feeling of Paul's cock pulsing and pushing inside him. The man who calls himself Jesus is always gentle with him; he takes his time and explores Daryl like it’s the first time, every time. He knows that Daryl needs to be loved this way; he knows that Daryl had never felt real, true, soul shaking love a day in his life, so he gives this to his hunter. But there are times when the love Daryl feels for Paul burns inside him like a bonfire, and it rocks his soul. Those are the times he loves being the top.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Paul and Daryl split their time between Hilltop and Alexandria. They were the designated representatives from each settlement, and were in charge of supplies and trading. The job would only take one day, but they would always use the excuse of going on a hunt, or a supply run to extend their time together. Today it was Daryl's turn to go to Hilltop; Rick and Abraham were helping load up the SUV with the supplies they were trading with the other community. "I assume you’re gonna stop to hunt on your way back?" Rick asked as he loaded the last box into the back.

"Yeah, always do." Daryl went around to the driver's side and got in. "You got a request or something? You in the mood for rabbit or squirrel?"

Rick laughed. "No, whatever you can catch is fine. How long you thinking you'll be out?"

"I'll spend the night at Hilltop, go out tomorrow. I should be back the day after that. You need me back sooner?" Daryl hoped to God that he didn't.

"No, you stay out as long as you need to. Just be careful and come back in one piece."

"Always do," Daryl responded and put the key in the ignition. He waited for Eugene to open the gate, then drove out. The drive was quiet; the only CDs in the vehicle were Rick's annoying country and Abraham's rap. Daryl's musical taste ran somewhere between classic rock and metal, but in his hurry to get packed and out the gate, he had forgot to put his CDs in the car. It gave him time think however, undisturbed, which was a rarity. He thought about Paul, and the moment he realized he loved the beautiful, bearded ninja. It had taken a long time for him to accept the smiles, jokes, and casual touches that the man gave him as if it were second nature; as if Daryl Dixon deserved them. Daryl slowly discovered that no matter how surly, gruff, or angry he was with the younger man, Paul never gave any of those emotions back; he never turned away from Daryl, and eventually Daryl stopped being surly, gruff, and angry. 

Their first intimate touch had led to an awkward first kiss between the two, and had sent Daryl into a tailspin. It had been at Hilltop; he had accompanied Maggie, Abraham, and Eugene on a trip that had been billed as "educational". Eugene was playing science professor and Maggie was in negotiations for vegetable seeds. Abraham had decided to spend his time with the blacksmith; he was hoping to learn how to make swords and knives. That left Daryl to his own devices; with his crossbow secured across his back, he walked around the small settlement. He saw cows and goats being milked, chickens being fed, and pigs wallowing in mud. He was standing at the fence watching a few cows eat grass, when he was startled by someone poking him on his left shoulder. When he turned around, there wasn't anyone there. As he turned back to the cows, he yelped when Jesus' face was half an inch away from his. 

"Haha! I knew you'd fall for that one. My dad did that to me all the time growing up, and I hated it."

"Yeah well, I hate you right about now," Daryl replied, scowling.

"Come on, Daryl. Now that I'm an adult, I can see the humor in it. You should laugh more, I bet your eyes sparkle when your happy." Jesus leaned against the wooden fence and looked up at the blushing archer. "Have you ever been on the official tour?"

"I think so, but if Gregory was giving it, I wasn't paying attention." He replied looking at Jesus's own sparkly blue eyes.

"You might as well live here, because no one in Hilltop listens to him either." The man's smile always caught Daryl off guard. That smile and those eyes were a deadly combination. The two men started off at the garden where Maggie was checking out the veggies. Jesus told him what types of herbs and vegetables they grew and offered to give Daryl some recipes if he wanted them. Next they walked past the blacksmith's shop where the man was showing Abraham how to forge the steel for the swords. Daryl's mind created and image of the extra-large ginger wielding a sword and wearing a kilt; he snickered and Abraham delicately exposed his middle finger to the redneck.

From there, Jesus took him to the school room they had set up for the kids. Eugene was rambling on about different types of organic fertilizer. He spotted the two observers outside the room and asked if they wanted to sit in on the lecture, to which Daryl gave him his best Abraham impression and extended his middle finger. After that, Paul showed him the trailers they had set up for the residents. "I have a room in the big house, but prefer to stay out here with everyone else," he told Daryl. "I'd rather spend my time out here with these people than risk running into Gregory on my way to the bathroom." He laughed, but Daryl just looked at him like he had three heads. "Come on, we have a few available for overnight guests. I'll show you what they look like."

He led Daryl around the corner to a line of trailer's parked against the wall. He chose one at random and opened the door, holding it for Daryl to walk in first. Daryl's first thought was that it looked so much like Dale's RV; his second thought was that he would feel much more comfortable in here than he did in that big house in Alexandria. "You live in one of these?" He asked Paul as he looked around.

"Yeah, they're pretty comfortable, and the one I have is just like this; made for one, but I could always fit an overnight guest in if someone wanted to stay with me." He looked at Daryl pointedly when he said that, but the redneck wasn't paying attention. Daryl was nosing through the trailer looking in drawers and cabinets. 

"What? You got two beds in yours or something?" Daryl asked as he finished his investigation and turned to look at Paul.

"Nope." He gave Daryl that look again, and this time the redneck caught it.

"Oh," was all he said in response. "Um, is this the end of the tour?"

"Pretty much," Paul said and moved to open the door for Daryl to walk through. But instead of walking out, Daryl indicated to Paul to go first, which he did. Daryl pulled the door closed, but it wouldn't shut properly. "You have to pull it hard, but don't slam it." Daryl did as he was instructed, but pulled a little too hard, causing him to fall backwards and down the two steps. Paul was quick to move, and caught Daryl by the waist as he went down. The breath was knocked out of him as he landed on the ground with Daryl on top of him.

"Fucking shit," Daryl mumbled as he jumped up and off of the other man. "You okay?" Paul was clutching his chest and wheezing, trying to allow his lungs to fill up with oxygen. "Heart attack?" Daryl asked as he fell to his knees next to the man. Paul shook his head no. "Just need some air?" Paul nodded. Daryl put his hands on the other man's chest; he didn't intend on noticing the hard muscles underneath the shirt the other man was wearing, or the racing heart beat in the man's chest, but he did. Daryl bent over Paul and held his mouth open to perform a retarded version of CPR. Once Paul's lungs were filled with enough air, and the shock of the moment had past, Daryl pulled away. The two men looked at each other for what seemed like forever, but soon enough Paul took Daryl by the back of the head and pulled him down for a real kiss. 

Even though Daryl thought it might happen, he was completely taken by surprise when the man on the ground grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He didn't know what to do or how to respond, but suddenly remembered that he had a tongue. Daryl licked Paul's lips, but it didn't turn out the way he imagined it would. Instead of hot and sexy, it became drooling dog and he practically licked the man's face like he had just come home from work. Panicked when he realized what he had done wrong, Daryl jumped to his feet and ran back to where the farm animals were kept. 

He avoided Paul the rest of the time they were there, but when it was time to leave, the man in question approached him. "Thank you for the CPR, and the kiss was nice too; even if you ran out on it. Maybe next time we can practice a bit." Paul then slapped Daryl on the shoulder and walked back toward the big house. They didn't see each other for two weeks after that, but by the time they were reunited, Daryl was ready to practice.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was relieved when the walls of Hilltop came into view; thinking about Paul made him horny, and his pants had become more uncomfortable as the ride went on. He slammed on the brakes as he approached the gate and stuck his hand out to the gatekeeper to identify himself. He rushed through and drove straight up to Paul's trailer where he burst through the door to find that no one was home. Daryl's spirit deflated a bit; he had hoped Paul would be waiting for him with warm arms and a hot mouth. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around to see if the man had left a note for him, but didn't see anything. Remembering he had supplies to distribute, he left the trailer and made his deliveries around the community.

Daryl thought that he would run into Paul while out and about, but never saw him. He asked a few people if they had seen him or knew where he was, but no one had seen him all day. Daryl was beginning to worry that he had mixed things up and come on the wrong day, or that it was Paul's turn to come to Alexandria instead. He became anxious and fidgety; he was overwhelmed with embarrassment and made a beeline to the SUV to head back to Alexandria.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

 

Paul was excited to see the SUV parked by his trailer. He had been itching to see and touch Daryl since the last time they had been together. He was also exhausted; he had not imagined that he would be spending a majority of his day in Gregory's office defending the agreement they had made with Alexandria. Now that Daryl was here, he could forget all about that asshat and relax with his lover. However, when he entered the trailer, Daryl was nowhere in sight. He looked in the bathroom and the bedroom, and called his name, but Daryl wasn't there. He sat down on the edge of the bed; maybe Daryl was delivering the supplies he had brought? Paul decided to not worry about it; he went to the small kitchen area and started making lunch so they could eat when Daryl returned. He turned on the battery powered CD player he had and put in some AC/DC; musical taste was one of the outstanding things he and Daryl had in common. He had it loud, but not loud enough to drown out the sound of the SUV starting. Daryl was backing up as Paul opened the trailer door.

"Daryl," he yelled. "Where the hell are you going?" He jumped down the steps and ran to the driver's side window. "Hey! Stop the car!" Daryl looked to his left and saw Paul standing right there. He blinked a couple of times then put the vehicle in park.

"Where the hell have you been?" Daryl said sternly as he rolled down the window.

"I've been in a meeting with Gregory most of the day. Why don't you turn the engine off and come inside? I got lunch ready for us." Daryl continued to stare at the other man, trying to convey his feelings of worry and his relief at the same time. Paul opened the car door and Daryl got out, but didn't follow him to the trailer. Paul knew that Daryl was upset about him not being there when he arrived, and walked back to guide him inside. "I'm sorry baby. I wish I could have told you where I was. I don't ever want you to worry or be upset."

"You could've left a goddamn note, stuck it to the goddamn door. Or maybe told someone where you were. I asked every fucking person I saw and nobody knew where you were; not one fucking person." Paul stood on his tiptoes and put his arms around Daryl's neck, pulling him down into a soft, gentle, calming kiss. 

"I love you Daryl," Paul whispered. "Please come inside. I warmed up some venison stew; it'll make you feel better." No matter how upset and anxious Daryl was, Paul's touch always calmed him down. He let the man take his hand and lead him inside the trailer, where he sat at the small card table they used for their meals. Seconds later, a steaming bowl of stew was placed in front of Daryl, along with a bottle of water and a piece of homemade bread. Daryl wolfed down his lunch; stress always made him hungry, and they sat in silence until Paul got up to get each of them another bowl. 

"I was scared," Daryl said in a soft voice. "I was scared that I'd fucked up and got everything wrong again."

Paul hummed to himself. He knew what Daryl was referring to; the man had told him about a time back at the prison after Lori died and Rick was seeing things. The leader had locked himself in the bowels of the prison and Daryl had gone down to confront him. Rick thought Daryl was Lori, and kissed him, but Daryl didn't know that. Daryl thought that Rick was kissing him, and when he realized he was wrong his heart shattered into a million pieces. "You haven't done anything wrong, baby. It was my fault; you were right; I should have left a note."

"No, see I thought I'd made a mistake. I thought I'd come on the wrong day, or that I wasn't supposed to be here and you were on your way to Alexandria. My mind got mixed up; I was scared that I'd fucked up and wouldn't be able to see you. That's why I was leaving; I was gonna head back home in case you were there."

Paul straddled Daryl's lap and faced him. "It doesn't matter anymore. I was able to stop you before you left, and now we're here together; just like we planned." He brushed his thumb over Daryl's cheek and kissed him softly. Daryl kissed him back in turn, but soon gripped Paul's waist tightly and kissed him harder. He stood from the chair moving his hands to Paul's ass to hold him up, and Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck to keep them close. Daryl carried him to the bed and laid him out. 

"I need you Paul; need you so fucking bad. Can't lose you. I gotta have you." Daryl stood looking down at his lover and slowly stripped. Paul's eyes roamed Daryl's body as each piece of clothing was removed. He gasped when Daryl's hard, fully erect cock sprung out of his boxers; that was a sight that always blew Paul's mind. "Sit up," Daryl said softly, and made it sound more like a request than a command. Paul did, and Daryl got on his knees and settled in between his legs. He put his hands on Paul's waist and slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, kissing and licking his skin as the cloth that covered it disappeared. Once his shirt was off, Daryl kissed him again and moved his hands down to Paul's belt. The clink of the buckled made Paul's dick twitch; that sound had always aroused him.

"Lift up baby," Daryl told him and pulled his pants over his ass and off his legs; he was a little surprised to find that Paul was not wearing underwear. Daryl looked up at him and the man blushed.

"I'm nothing if not efficient," he said as he grinned. Daryl grinned right back.

"Like it would've taken me two seconds to rip those off ya." Daryl replied and attacked his mouth again. "I'm gonna suck the fuck outta your dick, then I'm gonna fuck you through this mattress." Daryl whispered in Paul's ear. Paul moaned loud enough that anybody standing outside the trailer would have heard him. Daryl's mouth went right back to Paul's lips as his hand moved up and down his cock. When he felt pre come on his fingers he let go of Paul's lips and wrapped his own around his lover's dick. Licking the pre come and sucking gently on the head, Daryl continued moving his hand up and down; Paul rested his hand on the back of Daryl's head and guided him down as far as he could go. Daryl had never had an experience with another man before Paul, and the young ninja had patiently taught him everything he needed to know. Daryl had been a very good student; patient with his own frustrations, and eager for each lesson.

Paul loved it when Daryl was aggressive with him; he knew the man wasn't good at showing the softer emotions he felt and would only take charge when his feelings became too much to handle. Paul allowed Daryl to take him roughly because he had never had it like that before, and he seriously doubted any of the men he had been with in his life could have been half as good at it as Daryl. The older man alternated between licking him like an ice cream cone and sucking him like a Hoover. His head bobbed up and down and the hand on the back of his head couldn't keep up with his movements. Paul was whimpering and when Daryl rolled his balls in his hand, he pulled him off by the hair. 

Daryl's eyes were shut tight and his beautiful mouth was hanging open; saliva and pre come falling from his lips. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing Paul had ever seen. "Need you to fuck me now, Daryl. Gotta feel that perfect cock inside me." Daryl's eyes opened slowly and he stood up; putting a hand on Paul's chest, he pushed him down onto his back and climbed on top of him. He attached his lips to Paul's mouth and worked his way down to his throat, sucking at his Adam's apple, then moving to his nipples. Paul was whining, moaning, and writhing; Daryl continued to lick and suck at his skin as he swiped pre come from the man's leaking dick and lifted his legs, placing them around his waist. He raised his head and looked at Paul like he wanted to eat him alive, even though he already had.

"I love you Paul, and I can't live without you. If you stopped wanting me, I'd fucking lose my mind." Paul reached up and cupped Daryl's face in his hands.

"I will never stop wanting you. Goddamn, I'm gonna want you to fuck me when we're eighty fucking years old." They looked at each other and Paul nodded his head slightly to let Daryl know he was ready. Daryl tried to be slow and gentle, but it was nearly impossible when he was like this. The fear and embarrassment he had felt earlier was still in his head and he had to get it out. He had spent the better part of the last few months apologizing for being so rough with the other man; but Paul always told him that he loved it, and that it was what made him believe Daryl really loved him. 

Paul relaxed his body as Daryl nudged two fingers against his hole, and inhaled sharply as he felt those two fingers push inside him. Daryl was eager to open Paul up as soon as possible; he had never in his fortysomething years felt anything as exhilarating as being inside this man, and when he was this close to being where he wanted to be, he lost control just a little bit. He avoided the man's prostate like the plague; he wasn't going to let the man get close to coming until he had fucked him good and hard. There were too many emotions running through Daryl right now to let this end too soon.

He moved his fingers in and out at a rapid pace, scissoring him at the same time, and he felt as though his cock would explode before he was able to fuck his lover properly. He leaned down and kissed Paul again, moving his lips over his jaw and neck. "Please tell me you're ready baby," Daryl begged. "I need feel you around me." Paul couldn't speak; only nodded his head furiously, and Daryl accepted that as an answer. He knew Paul had slick stashed somewhere, but was too far gone to remember where, so he used his own spit and pre come from both Paul and himself to lube his dick. He lifted Paul's legs and rested the man's feet on his shoulders, and with his dick in his hand, he guided it inside him.

When he was fully inside his lover, he stopped. Leaning down, he kissed him again and grabbed him by the hips. He began to move, slowly at first, trying to calm his heartrate, but there was no way that was going to happen until he was boneless and spent, lying in the other man's arms. It didn't take him long to increase his pace; he was panting like a dog and sweat was pouring from his body. Paul was making the most exquisite noises beneath him, and Daryl loved hearing them. No person had ever done to Daryl the things Paul did; no one had ever made him feel things, good things, and he desperately needed him to know exactly what he had done to Daryl.

His pace was frantic, and curses were falling from his lips as he pounded Paul's ass. "Fuck Daryl! Touch me, I'm gonna cum." A smile crossed Daryl's face; knowing that he could make this man cum still surprised him, and it made him feel strong and confident. He took Paul's rock hard dick in his hand and stroked it up and down to the furious pace his hips set. Daryl could feel it too; the warmth pooling in his stomach and filling his balls, and knew he would be coming soon too. 

"Cum for me sweetheart," Daryl crooned in a deep, dark voice. Paul couldn't help but do exactly what Daryl wanted; he came, screaming Daryl's name to the heavens. Daryl soon followed; watching his lover cum was always his end. Daryl collapsed on top of Paul and Paul's arms immediately wrapped around him. Their chests heaved against each other as they waited for their breathing to slow. After a couple of minutes, Daryl lifted his head from Paul's chest and smiled at him. 

"I love the way you fuck me," Paul said as he took Daryl's face in his hands and kissed him. "There will never be another misunderstanding like this ever again, alright? You don't ever have to worry about missing time with me. I need to be with you just as much as you need to be with me."

Daryl laid his head back on Paul's chest as the man's arm wrapped around him. "I know, but just in case, maybe you could send a carrier pigeon next time as a reminder."


End file.
